


Will you love me back?

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald falls in love with you the first time he sees you, but you are not so willing to return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald fell in love with you the first time he saw you at Mooney`s, he was fully and completely intrigued by your appearance. The soft, golden locks fell like flowing waves down your shoulders and the darkness in your eyes amplified your porcelain skin. The reddish scar that went from the corner of your right lip up to your ear only enlightened your striking beauty. At least, that how it was for Oswald, he only saw it as a beauty mark on your perfectly shaped features.

Walking in beside Victor Zsasz, you showed as much confidence and power as he and Oswald were convinced the two of you were a couple. The two of you seemed two fit perfectly together, like two marbles made out of the same stone. Carefully he dared to ask Miss. Mooney about you and she smiled at him.

“Oh, believe me Oswald, you don`t want to go there.”

Confused he looked back at her, “W-hat do you mean?”

“She is a very dangerous woman Oswald.”

Oswald looked over at you once more, “A-are they together?”

“What? You mean her and Victor?” Oswald nodded. Mooney laughed out loud, “No, definitely not. She is an assassin to and well, I’ve heard that she never takes a lover.”

She looked at Oswald and saw the disappointment in his eyes. “You want her, don`t you?” Now she laughed again, “Do you really think, if she would have a lover, it would be you? I mean just look at you and then at her. If anyone, it would be Victor she would choose.”

Oswald`s face went red by anger and he gritted hid teeth but he knew better than to lash out at Miss. Mooney. 

“You see that scar that goes from her mouth to her ear on her right side, the Chelsea smile?” she said. Oswald nodded, of course he had, that was one of the things that intrigued him. 

“She got it as a teenager, she was almost raped and the attacker cut her so she wouldn’t scream. He was about to cut her other side, when she managed to take the knife from him and kill him.” 

Oswald looked horrified at Mooney and then over at you. The thing that horrified him wasn`t the fact that you had killed your assailant, no he was appalled by the fact that someone would do such a thing to a teenager, a young woman who is on the verge to discover who she is. Oswald guessed that the incident had such an impact on you, that it led you to the road to become an assassin.

Oswald excused himself and headed towards the bar where you and Victor sat. Mooney only shook his head at her innocent little umbrella boy. He is sure to get his heart broken, she thought. Oswald seated himself across the bar from you and Victor and ordered a glass of wine. There he could sit unnoticed and watch as you and Victor talked. Oswald studied you every expression and every movement, locking them inside his mind forever.

While as Oswald didn`t think that you would notice him across the bar, you most certainly did. With his somewhat…unusual and odd look it was hard for him to hide and try to be invisible.

“Who is that man, the raven haired across the bar?” you asked Victor. He glanced over at Oswald and then looked back at you,

“That wimp? He is nobody, just Mooney`s umbrella boy, the call him Penguin,” he scoffed, “but his name is Oswald.”

“Ohh,” you tried to sound casual, but this man’s appearance interested you, although you never let yourself get feelings for someone. You didn`t deserve to love and to be loved, that was for normal people with normal lives. But still, you had needs and needs had to be fulfilled. Occasional one night stands you use to have and maybe this man could satisfy your needs for tonight. Looking over at him again, you could see why people would call him Penguin, with his crocked nose and with that suit, but yet you found it cruel to mock someone over their appearance. You knew exactly how it felt, for you had been teased relentless so many times for your scar when you were a teenager. 

You and Victor talked some more and then he got a call from Don Falcone who needed his presence. So Victor took off and left you alone at the bar. Glancing over at Oswald, you notice him straightening his tie and walk his way over to your side of the bar. Pretending to have noticed nothing, you sipped at your drink when you hear a raspy voice beside you.

“Excuse me Miss?”

You turned your head and met his bright blue green eyes, such beautiful eyes, you thought. Oswald`s eyes wandered down your body, which was covered in a black cocktail dress. You never, ever let a man get power over you, but somehow this man`s look on you alone, made your body shiver. He smiled at you and you smiled back, tried to look as unaffected as possible. What you didn`t know was that Oswald was a master manipulator and nothing went unnoticed by him.  
“May I buy you another drink?” he asked. 

You looked him up and down before you answered, “Of course, but I would like to know the name of the one who buys me a drink.” 

Oswald fluttered his eyes and chuckled, “Yes of course, my apologies. My name is Oswald Cobblepot.” He reached out his hand and you took it. 

With a smile you answered, “I am ____. “

“Very nice to meet you ____.”

“Likewise,” you said, “Why don`t you sit down.” You pointed to the chair next to you. Oswald nodded, took his seat next to you and ordered another drink for you.

“Soo..I couldn`t help to notice you talked to Victor Zsasz earlier.” His voice was curious. “How do you know him?”

“We work in the same kind of…business.” you stated.

Oswald smiled at you, “Please don`t me modest, I know what it is that Victor does. After all, I am in your kind of business too.”

You looked him up and down again, “Really? You don`t seem to fit in in this world.”

He chuckled at you, “Believe me, appearance can be deceiving.”

With a smirk, you took another sip of your drink. “Fine, say that I believe you. What is it that you do exactly?”

Now Oswald started to blush, “W-well, I…I am Miss. Mooney`s…assistant.” You lifted an eyebrow, well aware of his lie.

“Oh, really….And what do you assist her with?”

Oswald chuckled nervous at you, “No need to get into the details.”

You nodded, “Fear enough, but still, an assistant doesn`t sound so dangerous.”

“Well, maybe not. But I know of all the dangerous aspect of this kind of business.”

With only a quick look at him, you finished your drink, “Very well, shall we get out of here then?” Oswald looked baffled at you and didn`t manage to say anything, only opened and closed his lips several times.

“That is why you approach me, isn`t it?” 

Oswald fluttered his eyes and awkwardly twisted his body while finally managing to stutter out a few words, 

“W-well. I-I had hoped to get to know you…”

You shook your head, “Sorry, but I don`t do that…Now, do you want to have sex or not?” You firm and determined voice heated Oswald`s body, how could he say no to this? He only nodded and you continued, 

“Good, let`s go then.” Hastily you started walking away and Oswald followed behind you like a little puppy following his master.

***

At your apartment, you quickly pushed Oswald against the wall and started undressing him. Starting with his suit jacket, you slowly unbuttoned it while you kept staring into Oswald`s mesmerising eyes. When you had removed the jacket from his body, you started untying his tie. That`s when he leaned in towards your lips. 

You tilted your head away,“Sorry, but a don`t do kissing.”

Oswald looked utterly disappointed, “Ohh,” more words didn`t came out of him since you had already removed his tie, jacket and shirt and now gently flicked your tongue over his harden nipple.

“Shit,” he moaned and leaned his head against the wall. Smirking, you slowly started leaving kisses down his stomach and down to where his skin vanished under his pants. Kneeling in front of him, you zipped his pants open and pulled them down. Oswald stepped out of them and you tossed them away, then you started pulling of his socks and Oswald looked almost hypnotized at you. There was something almost neat and skilful over your every movement, like you were calculating your each and every future move. Oswald could see why you would be a perfect assassin, he bet you had never missed a single target.

Oswald thoughts were interrupted when he felt your teeth gently nibbling on his still covered erection. He gasped and involuntary bucked against you and you pushed him back.  
“Easy now,” you teased and pulled down his underwear, leaving him completely naked in front of your still fully clothed body. With one last look in his eyes, you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock and slowly let your lips seal around the head. Teasingly you remained there for a while, licking and sucking, never taking him in deeper. Lastly, Oswald couldn`t take it anymore.

“More…please I-I need more.”

Feeling generous, you let him have his wish and swallowed him whole and started bobbing up and down, still in a very slow, teasingly pace. Oswald grabbed your hair and entwined his hand in it and started thrusting faster, he couldn`t handle more of your utterly slow movements. You let him have this and loosened your suction, allowing him to fuck your mouth deeper.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” he grunted and continued his thrusts until he felt the closeness of his climax. Oswald pulled out and breathed heavily with his eyes closed. You stood up in front of him.

“Come on.” you said and Oswald opened his eyes as you nodded for him to come with you. While you walked to your bedroom, you lifted your dress over your head and let it fall to the floor. Oswald walked behind you and looked with hungry eyes as your bra and panties fell to the floor, leaving you naked in only your black high heels.

Sitting down on the bed, you leaned down to take them off your.

“Leave them on.” Oswald`s husky, demanding voice surprised you and you found yourself follow his request. Standing up again, you pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Oswald stared at you when you grabbed his dick and sank down on him, let his length bury deep within you. He was use to more foreplay, he wanted to touch you, to feel his fingers coated by your sweet juices and he wanted to taste you, feel you tremble under his mouth. 

But you seemed to want this to be over quickly, already you rode him fast, up and down you rocked your body, impaled him with your wetness. Oswald lifted his hands to touch your breasts but you yanked him away. With a growl he moved in to rub your clit, but you pulled his away his finger. With a frown and a frustrated grunt, he placed his hands on your hips to guide you up and down but with a firm look you removed his hands from there too.

Oswald didn`t know what was wrong, but he didn`t have time to think any further. You had speeded up your rhythm and he could feel you clench around him as you came, but without as much as a sound escaped your lips. Oswald came too when you tightened around him and he let out a low grunt.

You got off him and layed beside him, staring up to the sealing without saying a word. Oswald didn`t say anything either, he didn`t know what to say. Never before had he had such a…odd sexual experience. He was use to pleasing his women, to make them cum under his touch and have them beg for more. But with you it seemed like…like you didn’t want to feel pleasure. It was if you only had this sexual need that had to be fulfilled and it was just pure sex, primitive and raw at its nature.

Suddenly your phone rang and you answered. It was Victor saying he needed help with a hit ordered by Falcone.

“I`ll be right there.”  
You walked over to your wardrobe and grabbed a pair of panties, a bra, jeans and a sweater. Starting to get dressed you looked over at Oswald who still layed in your bed, only staring at you.

“I`m sorry, I`ve got a job so I must go. I leave the key for you so you can just slide it under the door when you go.”

Oswald were still speechless, he just didn`t have any words to express in this moment. When you had left, he stayed in your bed for a while, thinking about what just happened and slowly determination filled his mind and his heart. He would show you what real pleasure felt like, he would show that you were worthy of feeling it and he would most certainly show that you were worthy of feeling loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as an assassin had been hectic the last few months and Oswald’s relentless pursuit on you only added to the stress in your life. 3 months had passed since your night together and he just wouldn’t give up. Every time you visited Mooney’s, he was there, by your side, sweet talking you and trying to charm you over. And as much as you wanted to be irritated with him, you couldn’t. You simply couldn’t as you looked into his gorgeous greenish-blue eyes and met his charming smile.

To your own dismay, he started to win you over and you felt yourself having more and deeper feelings for him. And you didn’t want that, you couldn’t have that liability in your deadly lifestyle. You couldn’t risk the fact that someone you loved could end up dead because of you, because of all the enemies you had gained over the years. That’s why you always turned him down, despite the fact that you didn’t want to and that you hated to see that hurt in his eyes.

“Come on_____! We need to move.” Victor’s voice woke you up from your trance. You looked up from your dead victims on the ground and into Victor’s dark eyes, your gaze darted down to watch as he finished yet another tally mark on his arm.

“Yeah…just a minute,” you replied and grasped your pocket-knife out of your pocket. Experienced you flicked it open and recut the chelsea-scar on the right side of your face. You didn’t cut all the way through up to your ear, that would take too much time to heal, but just enough to make it bleed, to reopen the wound once again. This was something you started doing right after your first hit. It reminded you to always stay strong, not ever let anyone get power over you, just like the very first time you killed a man. The one who assaulted you and gave you the scar. Somehow it healed you a little bit more, every time you recut that scar. It soothed your mind, made you stronger with every cut.

_* 23.00 o’clock. Two hours later at Mooney’s *_

“A glass of wine please,” you said to the bartender and sat down on a barstool, you thoughts wandering off to somewhere else, somewhere that wasn’t here, to a place where you had a normal life. A life where you were allowed to love and to be loved. Sometimes you couldn’t help yourself but to wander off to those places, to dream about something else than this.

“Hello my dear.”

Oswald`s raspy voice fluttered your heart and you closed your eyes.

_Why does he get to me like this?_  
“Hello Oswald.” You turned around on your stool and smiled at him, “How are you tonight?”

Oswald smirked and looked you up and down, took in every delicious curve in that tight, black dress.

“Oh, I’m good,“ he rasped and licked his lips.

His expression changed when he saw your reopened scar but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t completely cut all the way through and the blood had already coagulated so Oswald knew it had been a few hours since you did it. And he knew all about why you did it. Oswald had asked you, out of the blue one evening and somehow, you really didn’t know why, you spilled out everything to him. And you had waited for his disgusted expression but it never came. Oswald understood. He understood why and he understood you. He accepted you for who you were and that was the day you fell for him. Hard. Although you never admitted that to yourself.

“ May I join you?” he asked.

“Of course,” you nodded and felt those butterflies in your stomach when his suit brushed against the naked skin on your arm as he sat down next to you. Oswald ordered a glass of wine and you glanced over at him as he took a sip. Your eyes darted over at his hands cupping the glass and how the veins slowly danced under his skin. Gulping hard, you quickly looked away and squeezed your thighs together, feeling an ache between your legs that you never felt before. And your whole body felt flushed, like it was scorched with a burning fire.

_Was this how it felt to be aroused?_

”May I ask for a dance?” Oswald’s question surprised you and you fluttered your eyes at him.

“What?”

“A dance?”

You shook your head, “No.” 

_He just wont give up, will he?_  
” Oh come on. It’s just a dance…” he said and touched your arm. You flinched and pulled your arm away.

“Why the hell can’t you just leave me alone!” you bursted out and stood up to walk away. Oswald felt a raging anger build up inside his gut and he flashed out his arm and forcefully grabbed your wrists. In shock, you turned around and blinked at him before staring down at his hand around your wrist.

_What the hell?_

“No! You don’t get to walk away this time. You will tell me what’s wrong and you will tell me now.” His voice firm and demanding.

Baffled you stared at him, his dominating behavior was surprising to say the least. You had never seen him like this before and it did something to you. To your body. It warmed it up, made your blood flow faster through your veins and move down to your cunt, which started to throb and ache more intensely than ever before.

“l…I…” you stuttered, tried to form any kind of words but they were stuck in your throat and you swallowed hard.

_Am I actually stuttering?_

Oswald mistook your stuttering as a reminder of what happened to you as a teenager and quickly let go of your arm.

“I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to…” he said filled with regret.

Never before had you been lost for words but seeing Oswald like this did something to you. It made you feel weak, like you would do anything he asked off you and you would gladly do it. The thought of submitting to someone else’s power felt liberating and you looked up into his eyes, feeling calmer than ever before.

“No Oswald it’s fine,” you said softly, “I will tell you.”

Oswald frowned, “Really?” he looked confused at you and you couldn’t help but giggle at his expression. How cute he looked all puzzled and confused.

“Yes really…” you giggled and Oswald looked somewhat affronted at you.

“Sorry, but you are just so adorable.”

Oswald felt an instant blush on his cheeks and his eyes fluttered. He cleared his throat, “Well that’s besides the point,” he murmured, “Now you were going to tell me the truth.”  
And you did. You told him everything. About your fear of feeling love due to your dangerous lifestyle. That you were afraid to lose the one you loved because one day maybe someone wanted revenge and would get that by killing your loved ones.

“So that’s why I always turn you down. Despite….despite the fact that…” shyly you looked down, “That I want to be with you. That I love you.” Your voice only a low whisper as you kept your gaze down. 

The feeling of Oswald’s warm hands cupping your cheeks soothed your mind and you closed your eyes, let the feeling surround you and engulf your body.

“Look at me my dear,” he said warmly and tilted your head up. When your eyes fell upon his you were lost. You knew you could never look away again.

“My dear. I love you too and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You don’t have to worry about that. I promise, I will never leave you, my sweet dove.”

His words were calming to your heart and to your better judgement, you believed him. Not because he told the truth, he couldn’t promise such a thing. No, you believed him because that’s what you wanted.

“I believe you Oswald,” you breathed and leaned in to give him a peck on his lips. Oswald stared at you, stunned by your action and you stared back.

_Did I just kiss him?_

That was all you had time to think before Oswald’s lips were back on yours , kissing you with passion. You gasped but soon fell into his kiss, his tongue sneaking in between your lips and met yours. Moaning you pressed your mouth harder against his, ignored the pain in your scar as your mouth opened wider for him. After what felt like an eternity, you pulled away and stared wildly into his dilated eyes.

“My place?” you suggested breathlessly.

Oswald nodded eagerly and grabbed your hand.

“Yes,” he husked and almost dragged you out of there.

_* Your place. 00.10 O’clock *_

You arrived at your apartment after a, to say the least, frustrating ride for you both. The both of you had teased each other relentlessly, touching and squeezing each others thighs, never directly touch were you wanted to be touched.

“Oswald,” you said as you stopped in front of your door. “I-I want you to…to be dominant with me,” you breathed and looked wickedly into his eyes.

Oswald glared back at you, “A-are you sure?” he husked.

“Yes,” you nodded, “The way you were earlier…when you grabbed my wrists and talked so…forcefully. It really turned me on.”

“It did?” he hoarsed throatily.

Another nod, “Yes…I’ve never felt like that before. And I…I would like to explore that feeling.”

Oswald didn’t need much more convincing than that. Grabbing your arm, he pulled you inside, slammed the door and shoved you back against it. Pressing his body against yours, you pulled at each other, tried to get impossibly closer. Crashing his lips to yours, your tongues tangled in the most violently sweet kiss you ever had the pleasure of experiencing. 

You felt yourself weakening as he slipped his foot between yours, kicking your legs apart and placed his thigh against your heated pussy. You rubbed yourself against him wantonly, needed more. 

“Damn woman,” he muttered loudly, in frustration, to himself. 

“Damn dress,” he said, his fists clenching in the silky fabric.

You heard the material of your dress rip, and moaned as it fell in rags about the entryway at your feet, leaving you standing in a red satin corset and matching panties, black stockings attached to garters and sky high heels.

Oswald took one tiny step backward, looked you over from top to bottom and back again as you stood, panting, and ready to beg.

“You look absolutely ravishing,” he husked. 

“Please,” you began but were quickly silenced.

“Shut up,” he said absently, licking his lips. 

His leg still held you in place against the door and his hand came up to the swell of your breasts, spilling over the top of your corset, his fingers danced feather-light over the flesh before pulling down roughly on the material, your breasts fell free and swayed from the quick motion. 

You gasped, shocked and aroused, but he payed you no mind, his fingers tickled the skin of your hip softly. In the same slick move as before, his hand drifted under your tiny, delicate panties, ripped them down the side and allowed the scraps to pool at your feet with your ruined dress. You sucked in a breath so deep, your head swam in dizziness. You had never felt so aroused, so alive and so utterly desired. 

Incapable of movement, you allowed him to continue ravishing your attire, hoping he hurried along to your body. 

“Please,” you murmured again, without meaning to, and his eyes snapped to yours. 

“Shut. Up,” he repeated, annoyance in his voice as his hand came to your throat, squeezed just enough to prove his control. A smirk spread across his lips and he licked his lips as his other hand pinched and twisted your nipples. Your pussy leaked down your inner thighs and without warning, his hand flattened, smacked your breast with a subtle sting. You moaned loudly, liked the feeling and wanted it again.

“Oh, you like that my dirty little dove,” he teased before you were rewarded with another smack, and then another before he took both his talented hands away, pulled you across the room and pushed you down on the sofa.

“Bend over,” he said tensley.

Scrambling into position, you expected to feel him enter you, so when the first smack landed on your ass, you jumped in surprise, the sound scared you more than the blow. The second swat stinged so good that you found yourself looking forward to the third. 

“…driving me crazy…” Oswald rambled in broken sentences as swats four and five reddened your ass, each one sending maddening sensations through your aching pussy. His hand rubbed the tender skin and you sighed heavily, leaned into his touch. 

One final smack, and you were shoved over onto the couch while he removed his dress slacks. You heard them hit the floor and your heart skipped a beat.

Oswald didn’t allow you time to catch your breath, as you immediately were dragged to the edge, your head hanging off the side of the couch and your legs thrown over the back. Oswald’s knees rested against the edge, squatting slightly to position his cock at your lips and you opened wide for him. His cock plunged down your throat and you licked and sucked him as much as possible as he fucked your mouth. The scar cracked open again at the force, but you didn’t care, you were use to the pain, it didn’t bother you anymore.

“Yes…that’s it,” he grunted as he thrusted deep inside your throat and stared hypnotized as the blood from your scar smudge his cock red. 

Oswald’s hands roughly manipulated your tits, twisted, pulled, and spanked. Mad with lust, you moaned continuously around his cock, as you writhed below him, searched for friction. Your hands reached to finger your aching pussy but he swatted them away.

“A-a-a…you are not allowed to come yet,” he growled. 

A desperate sigh escaped your lips as your pussy burned like fire, clenched wildly as you humped air, out of your mind with the need to be filled. Every motion made it worse, the salty-sweet taste of his cock, the feel of his fingertip softly tracing your nipple, and the sound of heavy breathing and wild moans.

If you had any sense about you at all, you would be ashamed of the way you began to plead as soon as his dick was pulled from your mouth. 

“Please fuck me, please. I can’t…stand it, please,” you pleaded breathlessly. 

Oswald payed no attention as he held your tits in place, sliding his cock back and forth between them.

“Please. Please,” you chanted desperately. 

Still, he ignored your pleades, slid in the wetness his leaking cock has created on your breasts, squeezed your nipples firmly, held your tits in place while your pussy dripped, your clit swollen and throbbing. 

“I need you…please,” you whispered, at the end of your rope. 

Finally, he showed mercy, flipped you onto your hands and knees and buried his cock deep inside you in one quick move. Shock waves shoot through your body, outward from your core, both painful and pleasurable. However, there was no time to relish the mixture as he pulled back and slammed back in, then continued at a punishing pace.

“Ahh! Fuck yes! You feel so good!” Oswald moaned and smacked you ass.

Your senses narrowed, your nerves concentrated in one spot so deep inside you. As your eyes rolled back, you saw stars in the darkness, heard the harsh slapping of his skin against yours and the squishing sound of his big cock pounding your soaked pussy.

“Fuck! I’m coming!” he grunted and held your hips tightly, pumped faster, erratically, as he shoot his hot cum into your depth.

The feel of his spasms and his hands, roughly squeezing your ass and inadvertently spreading your pussy even wider, caused vibrations that wracked your body. You collapsed forward, your face in the couch cushion, whimpered as the orgasm claimed you, erupted like a volcano, violently at first, then simmering to a bubbling overflow.

Oswald smacked your ass once as he pulled out, made you jerk in response, your pussy muscles spasmed pleasurably.

Oswald’s cum dripped down your legs from your sore pussy as you turned on your side, grinning. 

“Is that what you were looking for?” He questioned and grinned widely. 

“Absolutely,” you answer, happily, more sexually satisfied than you ever felt in your entire life.


End file.
